Going Through the Motions
by CatastrophicCarnival
Summary: Teen!chesters Takes place a few schools after Truman High School mentioned in After School Special Sam's making friends at the new school, which is bittersweet knowing he's going to be leaving soon. But what happens when one of his new friends comes face to face with the supernatural? OC's
1. New Kid, Again

It was spring of 1998; the air in California was warmer than that in Colorado, a lot warmer. The house they were staying in this time, it was like all of the others, run down and small. They wouldn't be there long, they never were. A month tops, anything more than that was too much for Sam to hope for.

He was irritated at his father for moving them around everywhere. He knew what the eldest Winchester did was important, but that didn't mean Sam couldn't be mad about the lack of normalcy in his life. This would be the sixth school that he and his brother would be attending this school year.

"New kid", Sam hated that title, but it had followed him his entire life. Dean had never minded the term, but he didn't have to. Dean was popular, no matter where they went. Sam was the opposite. He was the geeky freshman who always seemed to be the bully's biggest target.

John Winchester had enrolled both of his sons in school the day they arrived, but today was the day they would start. Their father pulled up to the curb and unlocked the doors for them to exit the Impala. Dean went first, Sam hesitant to take his first steps at Oakmont High school.

Sam had his schedule in his hand, walking down the halls, trying desperately to find his class before he was late. Kids crowded the halls paying no respect to one another, just pushing and shoving their way through. Finally Sam found room 201, first period English. Sam was glad English was his first class of the day, it being his favorite. He hoped he had a good teacher.

There were two other kids sitting in the class, near the front. Sam looked at them, then turned his attention towards the desk in the corner of the room. There was a young woman in a pencil skirt bending over, looking through the papers on her desk.

Sam cleared his throat before he opened his mouth to speak. The lady turned around quickly at the sound. She looked frazzled. "You must be the new student, Winchester right?"

Sam nodded, "Sam Winchester ma'am." Sam spoke to all of his elders with respect, which was something his father ingrained in his head. John Winchester accepted nothing less than 'yes sir 'and 'no sir'.

"Well Sam, I'm Ms. North, it's nice to meet you. You can take the seat between Leah and Wesley right there."

Leah was a slender girl with shoulder length light brown hair and eyes that were a mixture of green and blue. She was wearing a long sleeve, stripped grey and white shirt, with a pair of knee length jean shorts. Wesley was a guy, who looked too old for the freshman class. He wore his hair in a four inch high mohawk; it looked like it had been bleached and then dyed blue. He had a stern, not very friendly look on his face, he was glaring at Sam.

"Don't worry about Wes over there, he's actually harmless." Leah spoke up. "He just likes to look scary." She rolled her eyes at the older kid. "He failed his freshman year, that's why he looks older."

"Damn it Leah," Wesley said to the girl. "You're giving out all of my secrets." He was trying to sound mad, but the smile on his face showed the truth. "Dude, I'm just fucking with you, sit down."

"Mr. Kilmore, how many times have a told you to watch your mouth?" Ms. North said to the boy. "One more slip up and I'm going to have to send you to the principal's office."

"Sorry Ms. North, it won't happen again." Wesley said to the lady, who was still searching for something on her desk. He lowered his voice, "you know, she says that to me every day, but she never follows through with it."

"Where are you from?" Leah asked Sam.

"Everywhere," Sam said, "nowhere."

"How very poetic of you, but I'm serious, where did you live before here?" Leah said running a hand through her shiny hair.

"I move around a lot, before here, I was in Aurora, Colorado." Sam answered her question. "Moving around sucks."

"Man do I know that," Wesley spoke. "My dad's in the army, I used to move around a lot too. That was before my mom decided to ditch him and take me with her. Now I'm stuck living in this hell hole."

"It's not that bad!" Leah exclaimed.

"Oh and look now here come our hell-mates," Wesley said under his breath as the students came into the room.

"Freak," one of the boys passing by said to Wesley. Sam watched his face grow red with anger.

"Why don't you say that to my face?" Wesley said raising his voice, about to stand up from his seat.

"Sit down Wes, don't get yourself in trouble. If you get in another fight, you're expelled." Leah said to Wesley, just loud enough for Sam and Wesley to hear.

Wesley sat back down with a loud sigh, crossing her arms over his chest. Ms. North turned to face the class who were now all seated. "Okay kids, today you are going to start writing a short fiction story. I want to see how you have improved from the beginning of the school year."

Dean sat in the back of his government class; the only thing stopping him from falling asleep was the pretty girl sitting to the right of him. He watched her taking notes on lined paper, a pen gliding across the surface in swift movements. Her paper was orderly and precise, highlighted, with bullet points and titles separating the sections.

Dean sighed and looked at the clock; this class couldn't go by fast enough. He wanted to check on Sammy. Make sure that nobody was picking on his little brother, make sure he was safe. That was his job; watch over Sammy, it was always to watch over Sammy. He didn't mind all that much, he was used to it.

The bell rang, signaling the lunch hour. Leah grabbed Sam's wrist and pulled him with her to her locker. "Sam, would you hold this for me?" She asked holding out her backpack. Sam took it from her. She opened her locker and fished out two brown paper bags; she grabbed the backpack from Sam and shoved it inside.

"Let's go," Leah said with a smile, expecting Sam to follow her, even though her hand was no longer around his wrist. She found where Wesley was sitting and took the seat across from him. "Sit down Sam." She said, throwing one of the brown bags and Wesley, who caught it.

Sam took the seat next to her, feeling slightly awkward. He needed to get his lunch and check in with Dean. When Leah didn't see him reaching for his bag she spoke "Please don't tell me that you plan on eating hot lunch?"

"I had planned on it; I didn't bring anything with me." Sam told her.

"Don't do it. It'll share my food with you, Wes will too." She looked over at Wes with raised eye brows.

"Yep, take what you want." Wesley said dumping the contents of his bag on the table. Leah followed him in doing the same thing. In Wesley's pile there was a sandwich and almost every junk food you could think up, followed by a bottle of Coca-cola. Leah's side was the polar opposite, fruit and vegetables with what looked like hummus, a water to top it all off.

Sam thought about declining, but it seemed like Leah had already made up her mind, and arguing was futile. "Fine," He said. He turned his head and spotted his older brother, looking around. "I need to go check in with my brother though."

Sam stood up from his seat and walked over to the older Winchester. "Look at little Sammy, making friends! And with a cute girl by the looks of it."

"Stop patronizing me Dean. And it's Sam."

"I'm not patronizing you, I'm really proud of you." Dean said with a smirk. "Anybody given you trouble yet?"

"No. Not at all, there is a first time for everything." Sam almost laughed at this.

"Okay, stay safe. Tell me if something does happen. Now go get back to your pretty girl and the weird dude with the blue hair." Dean patted his brothers back, pushing him back towards the table he'd been sitting with. He started to look around for the girl that was in his government class.

"That's your brother?" Wesley asked when Sam returned.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, you guys just don't seem alike in the least. Other than the plaid that is." Wesley said, his eyes following Dean through out of the crowds.

"He's easy on the eyes, just like his little brother, that's for sure," Leah said almost winking at Sam.

"Oh Leah and your shameless flirting. When will it stop?" Wesley said looking at his friend. It came out as a sigh, but you could tell it was a joke.

"Never," Leah said with a smile from ear to ear.


	2. It's Up to My Brother

Sam stood there, holding Leah's backpack again. This had become a daily routine for them over the week. As of Tuesday, there had been three brown paper bags being pulled out of the locker. After the purple backpack was place inside of the locker they made their way to cafeteria where Wes was waiting.

"Good! I'm fucking starving." Wesley said as he caught the lunch bag that was thrown across the table. Wesley was always hungry, and always foul mouthed. He reminded Sam a lot of Dean.

Sam took his usual seat next to Leah. She had surprised him on Tuesday with his own lunch. She told him that there was no way she would let her friend eat the schools food. She had multiple horror stories to tell about kids who had gotten sick from the cafeteria meals. None of which were pretty to imagine.

Wesley was right about Ms. North, every day she would tell him to stop cursing, but she never went any farther as to give him detention or make him visit the principal's office. Sam couldn't make sense of why, so he just sat back and accepted it. It wasn't like he wanted to see his friend in trouble.

Everyday someone would say something to Wesley about him being a freak. And everyday Leah would tell him that it wasn't worth getting expelled for. But every time someone opened their mouth to insult his friend, Sam got mad. He was used to being picked on, he might not have liked it, but at least it wasn't someone else. So watching his friend being bullied was wearing Sam thin.

Dean was glad to see that his little brother wasn't being the one picked on, but even he could tell that Sam was getting annoyed. Sam was the kind of person who hated to see someone getting hurt. He was too softhearted for the life they lead.

"So Sam," Leah said between bites of her apple. "Every weekend I volunteer at the humane society in town, normally Wes comes with me, but his mom is dragging him out of town."

"Forcefully," Wesley added in, shoving a Dorito in his mouth.

"Yes, forcefully." Adelyn said with another bite off of her apple. After chewing and swallowing she continued, "Since he isn't going to be here, I was wondering if you wanted to come with? I remember you mentioning that you like animals."

Sam thought about it for a minute, John was out of town on a hunt, but maybe Dean would let him go. "I'll have to check with Dean, but if I can sure." Sam loved animals, especially dogs. He liked the idea of going with a pretty girl to spend some time with the animals.

"Good, because I've gone by myself before and let me tell you, it sucks." Leah said to Sam picking up a piece of celery and dipping it into hummus. "Being with the animals is nice, but it kind of accentuates the loneliness, ya' know?"

Sam really didn't, his family rarely letting him go alone anywhere by himself. But he nodded anyway. Sam might call them paranoid, but for good reason, he's seen the things that go bump in the night. He hoped he could get Dean to let him go. Since it involved a girl, there was a better chance at him agreeing on it.

Dean came over to his little brother and sat across from him. "I don't mean to intrude, but I'm using you as an excuse for me not to sit with Stacey over there. She will not stop talking, when she opens her mouth I want to pull out a .45 and put in my mouth."

"Hey big brother Winchester, nice to meet you. My name is Leah Bennett." She spoke confidently with a smile on her face. "And the right there," she said pointing next to Dean, "Is Wesley Kilmore."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too sugar." Dean didn't really have an interest in any girl he wasn't trying to hookup with. Seeing how Sam liked this girl, he wasn't going to try anything with her.

"I invited Sam to volunteer at the animal shelter in town this week. He said he would need to ask you first, so I have decided to come to the source. What do you say? Will you let him go with me?" Leah asked Dean, charming smile still on her face.

"I'll have to think about it," Dean said, stealing a chip from his little brother.

"Please Dean! I'm fifteen years old; I think I'm old enough to go out by myself." Sam pleaded with his big brother. Sam really wanted to go out the next day; he wanted a chance to hang out with Leah outside of school.

"I don't know Sam," Dean started. "I don't think Dad would let you go."

"I know, that's the point. He wouldn't let me go with; he never lets me go anywhere except to school and the library to do research. But he isn't here. You are the one in charge." Sam argued with him.

"You really like this girl, don't you Sammy?" Dean said smiling down at his kid brother.

"Yeah, I do." Sam said simply returned the smile. "Pleeeeaaaaase," He begged Dean, which was something he had never done before.

"You know were leaving soon, probably two more weeks before where gone. You shouldn't get too attached to her." Dean offered the advice to Sam.

"I know," Sam said looking down at the floor. He hated moving, he hated how he never got to have any long term friends.

"I'm gonna let you go out with your little girlfriend, but tell dad, and I'll beat your ass half way to the next town." Dean threatened, not wanting to get in trouble himself.

"She's not my girlfriend Dean. She's just a friend."

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Sammy." Dean mocked. "Now go do your homework."

**Authors note: **Thank you so much for those of you who followed and favorite! I'd love some more reviews! The next chapter should be up tomorrow, depending on if my family goes to the lake. If not tomorrow then definitely Sunday!

Thank you all so much,

Love Cass


	3. Euthanization

Sam searched through his backpack to find the piece of paper that had Leah's number written on it. He finally found it stuck to the side of one of his text books. He grabbed 'hold of the house phone and dialed in the number nervously. One ring, two ring. He checked the clock, hoping she wasn't in the middle of dinner.

"Hello, this is the Bennett residence," a stern male voice said on the other side of the line.

"Hello sir, this is Sam Winchester, may I please speak to Leah?" Sam shuffled his feet on the kitchen floor linoleum that was starting to peal up in the corner. Sam tried to control his breathing; he wished he was more like his brother. He never had an issue talking to girls.

"Yes, hold on," the man's voice said while he set down the phone to go find his daughter.

"Hey Sammy, I was hoping you would call," Leah said in a chipper voice. Sam hated when his dad or Dean called him Sammy, but it sounded nice coming from a girl.

"Hi," Sam said short of words. He didn't know what else to say to her.

"Do you have good news for me about tomorrow?" Leah asked hopefully.

"Actually, I do. Dean said I can go. I kind of had to beg him," Sam chuckled at the last part. "My dad would have never let me go, so we should be glad that he isn't home and that Dean is in charge."

"Yeah I am; it would have really sucked if I had to go alone." Leah said lightly. "Let me get your address written down so my mom knows where to pick you up. They open at 10, so we'll be there to pick you up around 9:45."

Sam gave her the address, telling her he would be ready at the given time. He hung up the phone, he was really excited about the next day's trip. He had never actually been out with a girl before. He didn't think this was considered a date, but it still made him happy.

The next morning Sam woke up with exactly thirty minutes to get ready. He quickly got undressed and into the shower as fast as possible, not realizing Dean had just gotten out. Dean had a habit to take all of the hot water whenever he got the chance. The water was freezing, which made the shower go even quicker.

Sam hopped out of the shower 10 minutes later. Drying off as he slid on his clothing, he accidently put both of his legs into one hole, making him fall over. In his rush he didn't notice Dean standing in the door way, seeing his little brother fall made him bust up laughing. Sam glared at him and fixed his jeans. Having learned that California Springs warmed up pretty quickly, he just put on a t-shirt.

Knowing that Dean would never let him leave without food in his stomach Sam reached for the box of cereal in the cupboard. It wasn't his favorite, but he didn't have time for Dean to cook him eggs like he usually did. Splashing a little bit of milk in the bowl of frosted flakes, he started the shovel it into his mouth.

Placing the bowl in the sink to be washed later he walked to the bathroom to make sure he was presentable for Leah to see him, he was already embarrassed about his current place of residence. There was a knock on the door and Sam dashed to open it before Dean got the chance to make things even worse.

"Hey Sam," Leah said with her bright smile, her teal eyes shining even brighter in the morning Cali sun. She looked beautiful, a dark purple summer dress hanging loosely around her legs, white flip flops decorating her feet.

"I'm leaving! Bye!" Sam yelled back at his brother. He turned his attention toward the girl and smiled back at her, closing the door behind him. Dean had already made sure that his little brother was carrying a knife in his boot just in case anything happened.

When they reached the shelter Leah was greeted by the person at the front desk by first name. "Who's this with you today? Where's Wes?"

"This is my friend Sam." Leah introduced. "Wes's mom took him out of town to visit family." She explained. "What's first on the list to do today?"

"Today we need the dogs bathed and brushed before people start coming in. After that the kennels need to be cleaned." The lady told them. "Saturdays are really big days for adoptions so we need the dogs to look presentable." She explained to Sam. Handing Leah the key she went back to typing on the computer.

Leah unlocked the door to the area with the animals, Sam following shortly behind her. The dogs barked happily at the sight of people. "Hey there guys," Leah said with a raise voice. "I'm seeing a lot of new faces here today."

Leah grabbed a Rottweiler in the very back of the room hooking him to a leash, having Sam follow behind her. "This is Zeus," Leah introduced. Sam raised his eyebrows in response. "Generic name I know, but he came in as a stray. He's a sweetheart, but since he's an 'aggressive dog breed' no one wants him. They won't look past his body." Leah explained. "Come on and get closer, he doesn't bite."

Sam did as he was told, he crouched down and started to pet the black and brown dog on his back. The dog rolled over, offering his belly to rub, the little nub where his tail used to be was wagging back and forth happily.

"Do you see what I mean? He's adorable, and happy and just a really sweet dog. I hope someone comes to adopt him today." Leah left Sam with the dog and walked over to the water to turn it on. She came over with the hose. "Put your hands in the air and back away slowly from the dog Winchester, don't make me shoot," Leah spoke lowering her voice behind Sam.

Sam turned around to see Leah holding the hose and nozzle held up high. She pushed the lever down, hitting Sam straight in his face. Sam sat there shocked until water stopped. He got up and slowly walked over to Leah. Seeing the look of revenge on his face she dropped the hose and ran away from him.

"Bad decision Bennett," Sam said picking up the hose. He ran after her, hose in hand and hit her in the back. Zeus barked and started running with them. After ten minutes of run from Sam, who had unbelievable stamina, Leah threw up her arms calling uncle.

"Tired out?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"God damn it, you're like a marine. How can you run for so long and not get out of breath?" She asked. Sam didn't look like the athletic type.

"My dad likes to make sure Dean and I are in shape. When he's around we have to go on a run every morning. We're supposed to when he's gone too, but Dean doesn't like waking up early and says we should get a break from it."

Leah nodded her head, trying to understand. "Sounds like a drill instructor to me." She couldn't even imagine having to run every morning. Sure she was thin, but that was a fast metabolism. Outside of PE class, she never exercised, she actively avoided it.

"He was a marine," Sam told her. "I guess drill instructor is part of the training."

"We should really get to cleaning him." Leah said pointing to the dog at her side. She grabbed the hose and soaked the dog. She grabbed a bottle of pet shampoo and started to lather him up. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah," Sam replied, helping Leah get the soap all over the dog.

"What happened to your mom? You never talk about her." Leah asked quietly, hoping that she wasn't invading his personal space by the question.

"I can't really say much about her, she died in a house fire when I was a few months old." Sam answered with a shrug of his shoulders. He envied Dean, at least he had a few memories of her.

"Oh," Leah said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, it's not like you had any part in it." Sam said, feigning a smile. They hosed Zeus off, took him inside and grabbed the next dog and repeated the process until all of them were clean. Cleaning the cages took less time than washing them did.

People came in and out; they had a really good day for adoptions. Five dogs left with their new families. But Zeus remained there.

The lady who had been at the front desk, whose name Sam learned was Lucille, came in as Leah told Zeus goodbye. "I didn't want to tell you this sweetie, hoped he would have gotten adopted, but if Zeus isn't picked tomorrow, we're going to have to euthanize him."

The look on Leah's face when she heard the words was one of pure sorrow. She started to cry. Sam didn't know what to do. She was literally falling apart in front of him, which he would hate to see happen to any friend, but to the girl he liked, it was worse. He wrapped his arms around her and let her cry on his shoulder, gently running his hand through her soft hair.

**Authors note: **I did go the lake, but here I am with the update like I promised. Thank you all so much you have favorited, followed and reviewed. I really love the way this one turned out, once I got my spark back up.


	4. Red as a Tomato

Sam was still standing there; hold Leah in his arms until her mother showed up to take them home. She was startled to see her daughter crying and rushed over. Leah pulled her head from Sam's shoulder and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Her mother asked.

"Zeus, the Rottweiler I've been telling you about, they're going to put him down if they can't find someone to take him in before Monday." Leah explained before bursting into tears again. "It isn't fair mom! He's a good dog. He doesn't deserve this! Why are people so damn judgmental?" Leah start blubbering each sentence one after the other, not even stopping to breathe.

Mrs. Bennett put one hand on her daughters shoulder and one went to lift up her chin. "Sweetie, I know you care about this dog, but you can't save them all. Animals get euthanized all of the time, it's for the best."

"You don't understand Mom!" Leah yelled as she backed away from her mother. "He's different. I know I get too attached to these animals, but Zeus is different." She walked into the back, having her mother follow her while Sam sat idly by, not wanting to get in the middle of it.

"Just look at him mom." Leah said softly pointing to the dog lying lazily on the ground, exhausted from an excited day. "I'll pay for him with my baby sitting money from last summer. I'll feed him, walk him, you'll barely even notice he's there. Please mom, can I please have him? He's gentle, sweet and very well behaved, I promise." Leah was begging her mother, shamelessly. She had loved that dog from the moment she saw him.

"Honey, your father will a have fit about it." Mrs. Bennett said.

"I don't care about him! He throws fits no matter what, so at least this time he'll have something to complain about." She was growing louder again; Sam could hear her clearly from the other room.

"Leah," her mother said softly. She wasn't sure she had ever seen her daughter this determined before and she hated to see her daughter cry the way she had been. It broke her own heart, a mother should never have to see her child in so much pain, whether it be emotional or physical.

After several minutes of silence her mother finally spoke again. "I'll come back with you tomorrow to sign the adoption papers and for you to pay the fee." She finally decided. "Then we can take him home."

This made Leah's eyes grow wide. She ran over to her mother and hugged her. "You're the best mommy in the world." She said excitedly. Leah was jumping up and down when Sam came in to see what all of the commotion was about. Leah ran over to her friend. "She said I can get him Sammy! We're coming back tomorrow to make it official. Zeus is going to be safe and have a home!"

Sam smiled at her, he was very happy that the dog wasn't going to be put down. Maybe this way, Sam would have an excuse to go over to Leah's house. "That's great!" Sam replied with enthusiasm.

Leah left the shelter with the biggest grin Sam had ever seen, on anyone. They both got into the back of her mother's brand new '98 VW Scirocco. "I hope you had a good time today Sam," Leah said to him as her mom started up the car.

"I had an awesome time," Sam told her.

Leah started singing to the song on the radio. It was pop tune by a girl group that Sam had never heard of. She turned the face him, still singing. "Why aren't you singing along?"

"I've never heard the song before." Sam replied simply.

"How have you never heard this? It's always on the radio, and it's the Spice Girls. Come on!" Leah exclaimed.

"My dad and Dean control the music, they like rock. Anyway, when you're traveling across the United States it's hard to always find a radio station, so they listen to cassettes." Sam explained and shrugged his shoulder, he never even thought of listening to anything else. "Dean would probably beat me up if I made him listen to pop music."

Leah scrunched up her face, "Tell him he needs to loosen up and broaden his horizon." They pulled up the rickety old house that had the porch light turned on.

When the car stop, Sam unbuckled his seat belt, moving to open the door when Leah grabbed his hand. She moved a little closer and kissed Sam on the cheek. This caused Sam's face to flush. He hurriedly got out of the vehicle, "Thank you Mrs. Bennett," Sam spoke kindly. "See you on Monday!" Sam called before closing the car door and walking up the front door.

Sam walked inside of the house and saw Dean sitting nervously on the couch. He looked up to see his little brother standing there with a tomato red face and instantly calmed down. "Sammy, you're looking a little red there. Did she kiss you?"

"Shut up Dean," Sam said, not wanting to be patronized him right now. He was ruining the moment, well if he didn't already do that by running away from her. Dean would have never done that. Dean was always cool, calm and collected around girls. Except for that one time with Amanda Heckerling in the halls at Truman High a few months back.

Sam left Dean in the living room, walking into their shared bedroom. He took off his boots and plopped down on the bed face first into a pillow. Which would be the exact same place Dean would find him hours later passed out. Grabbing a blanket from where they had gathered at the foot of the bed the night before he covered his little brother up.

Dean turned off the light and crawled into bed, covering himself up as well. "Goodnight Sammy," He said to the boy who couldn't hear him.


	5. Come to my Office

**Author's Note: **Sorry about this update taking forever. I am going to try and regulate them a bit. I am going on vacation on Wednesday. So I will try to get you another update before then. But the next one after might not be until a week afterwards. I will be trying to get them out sooner.

I'm also sorry that this chapter isn't the greatest; this is kind of a filler to the next few chapters which will be more action packed.

Sam showed up early for English class, like he always did so he would have more time to spend with his friends. He had thought about Saturday all day Sunday. His dad had come home in the morning, he was checking in on Dean and him. He was only there for a couple of hours before heading back out. Dean had eyed Sam the entire time, making sure he hadn't said anything about his date the night before.

He took his seat in the middle of Wes and Leah. "I was just telling Wes how my mom let me get Zeus this weekend. He's adjusted pretty well, though my cat didn't seem too happy about him. Dad threw a hissy fit, he was really mad."

Ms. North entered the class room tried to carry her bag, coffee and a very large stack of papers. Wes immediately got up and helped the woman by grabbing the coffee and papers from her hand. He sat them down on her desk. "Thank you Wesley."

"No problem Ms. North." Wesley said sitting back down.

"What did you three do this weekend," The teacher asked her students curiously, trying to make conversation with them.

"I was out of town, visiting family out of town." Wesley told the woman.

"I volunteered with Leah and the animal shelter. My dad came home for a little bit on Sunday to check on me and my brother, other than that it was pretty bland."

"I adopted a dog from the shelter; he's just the cutest thing ever. I love him and my mom is warming up to him." Leah said still excited.

"That's nice; I got my dog from the shelter a couple years ago too. Its better than buying them from a puppy mill." Ms. North spoke as the class room started to fill with other kids. "Kids, we are going continue with writing your stories. You should be getting close to the end. On Wednesday we are going to peer edit them."

Sam grabbed his notebook from backpack, along with a pen. Sam had surprisingly written a lot, more than what was expected of them. He had over twenty pages front and back, but it wasn't what you'd call fiction. He changed a couple names and he just recounted the details of the last hunting trip he had been on with his family.

Cameron was on a hunting trip with his family. It wasn't the usual deer hunting that most people did; it was a different kind of hunting. They were after a wendigo, a creature that had started out as human, but after practicing cannibalism they become immortal.

This wasn't the first time they had hunted these types of creatures. It was what they did, a type of family business. James had raised his sons Derek and Cameron as warriors, training them to fight the bad guys. When Cameron was nine he said he was afraid of the monster in his closet, his father handed him a .45 to take care of it.

Leah poked Sam on his shoulder, speaking in a low voice, "What are you writing about?"

"It about a family hunting down an evil monster and killing. Sounds lame, but my uh, Uncle Bobby is an expert when it comes to mythical creatures, so I know a lot." Sam told her slightly embarrassed. Cool kids didn't write about stuff like that.

"That sounds so cool, way better than what I have. I can't write to save my life. I'm not even kidding when I say I am writing about a little girl who gets a pet unicorn for her birthday. Wesley's probably got some amazingly gruesome horror story going on over there."

Sam smiled at her, the rest of the kids in the class were talking by now, discussing anything but there works of fiction. "That's sounds like a cute story, for a five year old." Sam laughed at her, trying to make a joke.

"Shut up Samuel Winchester! Don't you dare make fun of me!" Leah almost yelled at him. She was pretending to be offended, but in reality she wasn't what so ever. She looked around him and at spied on Wesley, who was viciously writing away in his notebook in his surprisingly neat script.

"I'm not the one writing about pretty unicorns," Sam spoke with a smirk on his face. Leah reached over and hit him on the arm. "What was that for?"

"That was for your snarky little attitude and there is more where that came from, so don't make me beat you to a bloody pulp."

"I'd like to see you try." Sam laughed at the girl, who despite her greatest efforts couldn't be scarier than a teddy bear. She was completely adorable though, Sam had to admit that.

Sam and Leah walked into the cafeteria, paper bags in hand; however the seat where Wes sat was empty. Instead he was lying on the ground, someone standing over him with a foot on his back.

"Get the fuck off of me," Wes growled. He tried to push himself off of the ground, but the weight on his back kept him down.

"Make me freak." The senior in the letterman jacket said above him putting even more weight on top of the kid.

Sam sat the lunches down on the table and walked over to his friend in need, Leah letting out a squeal of fear for her new friend. "He said get off."

"Who the hell do you think you are freshmeat? His boyfriend?"

"How funny and original," Sam retorted. "Did you think of it yourself?" Sam was used to this exact kind of person. It was the same kind that picked on his everywhere he moved.

"Are you looking to get the shit beat out of you too?"

"I'm looking for you to get the hell off of my friend." Sam yelled at the older taller kid. "Why do you just leave him alone?"

The senior boy stepped off of Wesley and walked towards Sam. He pushed Sam backwards, but Sam stood his ground. Sam returned the push, showing that he wasn't going to take the beating lightly. The older guy took a swing at Sam's face.

John's training had prepared Sam to dodge the attacked. Sam automatically countered with a punch to the jock's stomach. He doubled over in pain and Sam kneed him in the head, making sure he wouldn't get up.

"Shit, did your dad teach you that to Sam?" Leah exclaimed impressed with how he took down the kids.

However the principal did not seem nearly as impressed. "To my office," he said pointing at Sam.

"Mr. Murray, Sam was just trying to protect Wesley. Tyler hit Wesley, Sam was just protecting a friend and you can't suspend him for that." Leah protested, ever the activist. "I mean look at Wes's face," Leah turned Wesley's head toward the principal. "You can't punish someone for being a good friend. If you do, you're a heartless asshole."

Sam couldn't believe what Leah was saying to man. He couldn't believe she would risk getting herself in trouble, just to defend the young Winchester. Sam hadn't even realized that Wesley was bleeding out of his mouth. He just saw his friend of the ground and felt the strong need to defend him.

This wasn't the first fight that Sam got in to this school year, but Sam didn't care. The need to protect a friend was stronger than anything he had even felt, even getting in trouble with his dad.

"Be quiet Ms. Bennett. Young man, you need to come with me to the office." Mr. Murray said looking back at Sam.

Sam sat in the principal's office as the man tried to get a hold of John Winchester. "No offense sir, but you aren't going to get a hold of him. He's out of town and than man has a tendency to let his cell phone die or not keep it with him. As you can see in my file, my brother is my first emergency contact. I suggest you just call him to here and have him take me home."


	6. Pizza Hut

Dean Winchester entered the principal's office of his newest school. The weird thing was, he hadn't done anything wrong. He saw Mr. Murray on one side of the desk who was on the other side shocked him. His little brother, prefect Sammy was sitting across from him.

"Mr. Winchester," Mr. Murray said spotting Dean from the corner of his eye, "Come in."

Dean followed the man's command and entered further. "What happened Sammy?" Dean asked his little brother, ignoring the adult in the room. He didn't care what the man had to say, all that mattered was that Sammy was safe.

"I'm fine Dean." Sam reassured his brother, looking into his eyes.

"It seems I can't get a hold of you boys' father. You are listed as his emergency contact, not that this is necessarily an emergency. Mr. Winchester, your brother here got into a fight during his lunch period."

Dean had been in the janitor's closet during lunch with Amy Greene, but he didn't believe a word the man was saying. Sammy didn't fight, well not against humans. "You sure you got the right kid?"

"I am very sure, I saw the fight myself." Mr. Murray informed Dean.

"Care to explain what happened Sammy?" Dean asked turning towards his little brother. He didn't have a mark on him, which was good.

"There was this dumb jock who was messing with Wesley. I stood up for him; the guy pushed me so I got him back." Sam explained to his older brother.

Dean was proud of his brother for standing up for someone. It was a surprise to hear that he had hit someone, Sammy never fought back. His brother was growing up to be a fine man; he loved to be able to take credit. "So is he expelled, suspended or detention?"

"You don't seem to be taking this seriously Mr. Winchester." Mr. Murray grumbled.

"It isn't that serious of a matter to me. We'll be out of here in two weeks anyway." Dean explained to the principal. It was the same thing that happened if Dean got into a fight, it didn't matter to him, or his dad, because well school wasn't that important in the eyes of the oldest Winchester. "Just dish out the punishment so we can go home."

"This is his first offence," Mr. Murray said looking down at the file that had Sam's name written on it. "Two days suspension and detention after school until further notice."

"Is Tyler getting any punishment for what he did to Wesley sir?" Sam asked the man before leaving with his brother.

"That is none of your business Mr. Winchester. Now leave and don't get into anymore fights. I've got my eyes on you."

The way the man phrased his words sent a chill up Sam spine. Sam left the room, following after his brother, backpack slung over one shoulder. Dean winked at the pretty lady behind the desk in the front office as they left.

"This isn't the way home." Sam pointed out as Dean turned in the opposite direction of their usual path.

"You don't think I know that?" Dean retorted.

"Then where are we going?" Sam asked the taller man, confused.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Dean said with a smirk as he continued to walk in the opposite direction of their house. He wasn't sure if his dad would approve, but he didn't care.

Finally Dean stopped in front of a Pizza Hut. Sam looked at his brother with raised eyebrows, "What are we doing here?"

"Celebrating Sammy, what else?" Dean said with a smile.

"Dean, I got in trouble as school, that isn't something that is to be celebrated. I should be in trouble, shouldn't I?" Sam wasn't sure where his brother had dropped his brain; it must have been back at the school. They didn't have the money for the pizza, and Sam didn't feel like he deserved a reward for knocking some bully out. He was protecting his friend, but if his dad was here he would be disappointed in him. John always seemed to be disappointed in him.

"Shut your cakehole. Come in and enjoy some pizza with your brother." Dean ordered as he opened the door to the pizzeria. He held the door open for Sam to walk in front of him. The kid had gotten a growth spurt a few months back, he was growing up. In the next few years he would be as tall, if not taller than him. He wasn't going to be his "little" brother much longer.

Sam walked into the pizza place and stood at the counter waiting for a person to seat them. A young lady approached them, looking about nineteen years of age. Dean, never willing to bass up flirting stepped in front of his brother telling her that it would be just the him and Sam.

Dean and Sam sat down at a both in the back corner, there was only one other person in the little restaurant. The woman's name was Laurie and she was more than willing to return the flirting that the older Winchester brother was giving. She had a pretty smile and long blonde hair, something that Dean couldn't resist.

It wasn't long before Dean went to bathroom and took too long. Sam started to get suspicion the waitress hadn't appeared in awhile. Dean came back to the booth ten minutes later, the same shade of lipstick Laurie was wearing smeared across his face.

"You've got a little something there," Sam said motioning to his own face. He wasn't mad at his brother for leaving him, he'd gotten used to it over the years. He smirked at his brother and laughed lightly to himself.

Sam walked into the house, full to the brim with pizza. Dean had made him eat more than half of the large meat lovers, claiming that he was "scrawny". Sam felt like he was going to throw up, all he wanted to do was crawl in bed.

The phone in the kitchen rang, just as he was about to make his way down the hall to his bedroom. Sam grabbed the phone and answered "Winchester residence."

"Oh my goodness! Sam!" Leah exclaimed on the other side of the live. "I've been calling you since I got home. Where have you been?"

"Dean took me out to get pizza. He was proud or something, I don't know, he's crazy."

This caused Leah to laugh out loud, "Well I'm glad you aren't in trouble. Wesley said he's sorry he got you suspended."

"He didn't get me suspended; it was my own choice to get in the middle of that fight. It was me who got _me_ suspended."

"Whatever you say, you were a badass, a fucking hero. I didn't know that you could do that kind of thing. It was awesome," She took a deep breath. "I am thankful; you saved my best friend from getting hurt really bad." Leah said solemnly.

"It was nothing, I was just doing what I felt was right." Sam told her. It was true, it was what felt right to him. When he saw Wesley on the floor he needed to protect him. He wondered if this was what it was supposed to feel like to have friends.

"Since you didn't get in trouble, you are coming to my house tomorrow for dinner with Wes. He and I will swing by your house and pick you up after school." She didn't give Sam a choice. Sam was about to speak up, but Leah cut him off, "Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Sam sighed knowing he couldn't get out of it even if he tried.

**Author's Note: **First off, I want to thank you all for the support I am getting. You guys are amazing. Secondly, I want to apologize for this update taking so long. I didn't get a chance to write it before vacation, but now that I'm back I am going to try for more regular updates. Not that I can promise anything, but I will try my hardest.

Again, I love you all, thank you so much. Don't forget to review&follow.


End file.
